1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to optical systems and, more particularly, to a positioning assembly and an optical system employing the positioning assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Lasers are widely used in cutting technologies. The laser is generally focused by a group of lenses to achieve a required precision. An expander lens is configured for changing the radius and divergence angle of the laser beam. Following beam expanding and collimation by the expander lens, the laser beam is passed through and is focused by a focus lens, resulting in a smaller high-power incidence on a workpiece.
To ensure proper alignment with the laser beam, the expander lens is generally positioned in a laser cutting machine by a conventional fixing assembly. However, the expander lens on the fixing assembly can only accept planar (2-axis) adjustments, making the alignment more difficult.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.